Doom II RPG
Doom II RPG is the sequel of Doom RPG. It was released for iPhone and iPod Touch on February 8, 2010. It uses the Wolfenstein RPG mobile engine. It was developed by id partners Fountainhead Entertainment via the merger id Mobile. The iPhone version of Doom II RPG contains a digital comic book. Playable characters You can play the game with three different characters: *Major Kira Morgan (whose visual design is based loosely off the character "Major" from Quake III) *Scientist Riley O'Connor *Sergeant Stan Blazkowicz (descendent of William "B.J." Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein RPG, despite appearances he is not the Marine of the original RPG, there were no known survivors of the Mars Incident. Though the Doom Marine (B.J. Blazkowicz III ) did survive.) Plot Doom II RPG is the sequel to Doom RPG, set one year after the first game (there is one reference Dr. Guerard in a file dated 2144 (1 year before the incident), the comic dates the events at 2146, and the Doom RPG website dates things between 2144-2145). While there's not much known about the monster invasion in UAC bases on Mars, another monster invasion happened on Earth's moon. A team of soldiers accompanied by a scientist have ventured to the UAC bases on the Moon to investigate. (According to the included digital comic present in the iPhone version of the game, the Scientist was not a planned member of the expedition; rather, his ship was commandeered by the Marines in order to quickly reach the Moon. This is not confirmed within the plot of the game itself, though.) At the beginning the group splits up and the player is on his/her own. The player is briefed by a UAC employee named Caldex, who informs the team about the invasion and provides tips on how to proceed. Immediately noticed are conflicts between a UAC computer designated SAL and another unknown entity, designated VIOS. SAL (whose name is a play on HAL 9000 from the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey) is an AI developed by the UAC to assist in day-to-day operations within UAC research facilities. VIOS (whose name stands for Virtual Icon of Sin) is a malevolent entity from Hell who is invading the UAC's computer networks. VIOS' motives are unclear, but SAL warns you not to trust it or assist it in any way. Conflicts with VIOS appear frequently in the game (beginning with Map 2, and also occurring in maps 4, 5, and 7). At each encounter, VIOS will request the player to make a decision - MALLOC or DELETE. MALLOC will allocate "resources" to VIOS, thereby assisting it; DELETE will delete these "resources", angering VIOS and requiring the player to do combat with VIOS. Whether the player chooses to assist VIOS or not determines whether (and how often) the player needs to fight VIOS. By choosing MALLOC, you avoid an immediate battle with VIOS; however, VIOS will become stronger when confronted at the end of the game, a confrontation which is unavoidable. (Although the game never explains exactly what the "resources" are, it is believed that they are human souls that VIOS can feed off of. ) Choosing MALLOC to avoid conflict in the short term will therefore cause the end-game battle to be more difficult. After the player traverses the first three maps comprising the moon base (periodically encountering Caldex, one of the unused player characters, or other NPCs), s/he will briefly need to pass through a cavern in Hell, where s/he encounters the Pinkynator, a creature that spawns Pinkies. After defeating the Pinkinator, a portal is revealed which transports the player to a UAC base on Earth. Upon reaching the UAC base on Earth (comprised of Maps 4 through 6), s/he quickly finds out that the UAC base on Earth is overrun by demons as well. The player is also introduced to a Dr. Zanax, a scientist who seems to be attempting to help facilitate the invasion of demons. The player fights his/her way through the base, and encounters another teleporter guarded by a Spider Mastermind. After defeating the Spider Mastermind, Dr. Zanax forcibly teleports the player to Hell. Hell comprises Maps 7 through 9. The player battles through the caverns and lava pits of Hell, briefly encountering one of the other player characters (whose identity changes depending on the player's current choice of character) who gives the player the BFG. The player continues to battle through Hell where s/he encounters the Cyberdemon (in Map 8) and finds out VIOS is the brain of another Icon of Sin. VIOS is finally confronted in Map 9. After the VIOS is defeated the game ends with an ominous sign off, letting the player know the fight is not over. The fate of the remaining player characters, Caldex, and Dr. Zanax is not explicitly made clear. Weapons Doom II RPG has a new set of weapons, complete with new graphics *Chainsaw *Assault Rifle *Scoped Assault Rifle *Super Shotgun *Chaingun *Plasma Gun *Rocket Launcher *BFG *Holy Water Pistol *Shooting and Exploding Sentry Bots *Soul cube *Toilets and Sinks (can be thrown) The Holy Water Pistol is seemingly rather ironic since it can be refilled in toilets. Also please note the Soul Cube can only be obtained in Hell. The Sentry Bots comes in green/white and red versions, with the first two colors highly dependent on the version of Doom II RPG the player is currently playing. Monsters Doom II RPG uses the same hierarchical system for monsters as the previous Doom RPG installment, with classes of monsters individualized by colors. In addition to the classes in Doom RPG, Doom II RPG adds some new classes: *'Zombie Civilians Class' Zombie Civilian, Zombie Worker, Zombie Tech *'Sawcubus Class' Lesser Sawcubus, Greater Sawcubus, and Chainstrosity *'Watcher Class' Brier, Watcher and Sentinel *'Sentry Bot Class' Red Sentry Bot (although the Sentry Bot ("green") is also a monster type, it is never used as an enemy in-game) Arachnotron appear as regular enemies. In addition to the new classes of enemies the game has three new bosses; the Pinkinator, Mastermind, and VIOS. The Pinkynator is a boss level entity, capable of spawning a room full of Pinkies. VIOS (Virtual Icon Of Sin) is the new Boss Brain inside the new Icon of Sin. The Cyberdemon returns as a boss as well. The complete list of additional enemies includes: *'Imp Class' Impling, Imp, Imp Lord *'Demon Class' Bull De-mon, Pinky,Belphegor *Mancubus Class Behemoth,_Mancubus, Druj_ *'Cacodemon Class' Malwrath, Cacodemon_Wretched *'Commando Class' Troop,_Commando,_Assassin *'Lost Soul Class' Phantom,_Lost Soul, Nightmare *'Arch Vile Class' Infernis, Arch Vile, Apollyon *Revenant Class Ghoul, Fiend, Revenant Both the Canine and Zombie (Zombieman/Zombie Marine) classes do not return. Cut content Some content was cut from Doom II RPG during development. This is evident by comparing the game and the game trailer. *the original name of the Sawcubus was Chainsaw Goblin *Zombie soldiers were to be used instead of zombie civilians *The Sentinel was originally depicted as a robed Heretic-style enemy (as seen in a trailer for the game); its artwork was changed before release Cheat mode Similar to Doom RPG and Wolfenstein RPG cheat mode is activated on the menu screen by pressing 3666 for phones while the iPhone and iTouch has this sequence: touch the top left corner, top right, bottom left, bottom right, bottom left, bottom right. From there you can choose cheats such as invincibility mode (aka God mode), walking through walls (noclip), full inventory (give all), complete level overview (give map), level skip (change map), and so on. Levels *Lunar Outpost, Moon #Tycho Station #Cichus Base #Kepler Site *Earth #UAC Administration, East Coast research facility, #UAC Labs #UAC R&D *Hell/Hades #Gehenna #Abaddon #VIOS Image gallery rpg2hellportal.jpg|Hell Portal Doom II RPG VIOS.PNG|VIOS in Doom II RPG (iPhone) External links *Official Doom II RPG site *Doom 2 RPG greenlight trailer featuring the Heretic-esque monster, at YouTube Category:Games on mobile device platforms * Category:Doom RPG engine